The Birthday That Never Happened
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Sonny has an argument with Chad and he feels horrible. So he throws a birthday party for her except there is one problem… her birthday’s next month. CHANNY FIC.


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters in it.

A/N: Chad's POV by the way.

SUMMARY: Sonny has an argument with Chad and he feels horrible. So he throws a birthday party for her except there is one problem… her birthday's next month.

TITLE: The Birthday that Never Happened

~SONNY~CHAD~SONNY~CHAD~

"Oh yeah well I guess that's your problem!" She screamed at me as I stared into her eyes. She was gorgeous but I still hated her right now. I pondered the thought of us being together but the day dreams were interrupted by a frustrated Sonny. "Are you listening to me?" I shook away the thoughts and then sighed.

"Yeah, I know that it's my problem but Sonny, I can't believe you would say that! We are so not friends anymore." I mocked her and crossed my arms like a child would.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I repeated as she frowned at me.

"Good." She snapped in an aggravated tone.

"Good." I replicated as she stomped her foot.

"So we aren't good?" I looked at her, secretly smirking to myself.

"We are so not good." With that we separated like on the Jeremy Kyle show at the end. I couldn't even remember what we were arguing about but I was sure that it was something important. I then remembered… She told me that my hair lacked lustre and that I was a stupid, annoying boy who should rot in hell. All of that just because I had started dating her best friend and was ignoring her. She didn't realise that I was doing it to make her jealous. I thought about it then shook away any thoughts of that cow Sonny Munroe.

"Hey Chad." Tawni sighed as I walked past her in the hallway. I was eavesdropping on Sonny when I heard them talking. I wanted to make it up to her as I was crazy about her and seen any chances of going on a date with the amazing Sonny Munroe were out of the question, I felt like I had nothing to loose. "So what are you gonna do for your birthday?" Tawni asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I dunno, I'd hoped to spend it with… never mind, forget it." Tawni raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"When is it again?"

"Umm, fourteenth." Tawni nodded and continued to chat about herself like she always did. That was the day after tomorrow and Chad had a new plan to win Sonny's heart back. He would throw her a surprise party and everyone would be there. He walked away, feeling proud of himself and surprised that he had thought it up himself. "Of next month, why?" Tawni shook he head and walked away, a smile spread across her face. She was going to throw her a party on the right date and everyone except Chad was invited.

"Alright, c'mon Chad think. Balloons, no she's seventeen not four. Party hats, why did I even think of that? Hmm, goody bags? No, bad idea c'mon there has to be something that I'm missing." He spoke to himself then sat up straight and realised that he was missing something. "Guests, of course I'll need guests. What party doesn't have guests there?" When the day of the party rolled round, Chad was preparing for it. He had locked the door to the set so that he wouldn't be disturbed. He was pinning up the last of the balloons (he couldn't resist) when there was a knock at the door. "Hang on a minute, I'll be right there." He leapt from the chair and landed with a thump on the ground. As he rolled round on the floor in pain, he looked around the empty room. It was five past seven and the party had started at six. Nobody was there. They all thought that it was a joke as they knew her birthday was next month.

"Chad come on let me in. I need to talk to you and I am not apologising through the door." He unlocked the door and slumped back on a chair.

"Come in." She did so and looked around the almost clear room. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Surprise," he said half- heartedly as she took the seat next to him.

"What is all of this?" He looked at her amazed face and then at the birthday banner. He pointed to it and sighed. "Chad, my birthday's next month." She whispered in his ear as he looked up in amazement.

"Really? I am so sorry. I thought that it was…" he trailed off and ended with awkward cough. "I thought that it was today. I threw this dull party for you. I tried to make it the perfect day for you and no one turned up. I'm sorry." She smiled and looked around the decorated room.

"Nah, it 'aint so bad. C'mon, we can have our own party, just us two." She locked the door as a grin spread across his face. "Well, are you going to press play or are you just gonna sit there?" He pressed the button and stood up before wrapping his arms around her waist. "So we're good?" He smiled and bent down to kiss her. When his lips were millimetres away from hers, he whispered in a soft tone.

"We are so good." With that he pressed his lips against hers as they danced until early morning.

~SONNY~CHAD~SONNY~CHAD~

A/N: So there you go, please review to tell me what 'cha thought. Sorry it's so short but I didn't know what to write.


End file.
